Finnick's Hunger Games
by KatnissEverdeen44
Summary: This is the 65th annual Hunger Games, told from Finnick Odair's perspective. Not a submit-your-own-tribute story.


**Finnick's Hunger Games**

Chapter 1

Reaping Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

"Great." I muttered to myself. Today was the day that only comes once a year. It's the worst day ever...reaping day. Everyone hates it. It could be one of the last days that you ever see your family, friends and loved ones. I was trying to forget about it last night so I wouldn't worry so much in the morning, but I'm worrying now. What would I do if my name was called? I can't survive in the arena—I'm only fourteen! I would die as soon as I got in there. I know my name doesn't get put in as many times as other people, but I'm still nervous. I wish I didn't have to go through this. Why do they allow kids to go in the Hunger Games? I think whoever created the Games should go in there themselves. Of course, that will never happen.

Yesterday, I was trying to erase any thoughts of today. I went for a walk to keep my mind off of it. It worked for a little while. That is, until I went to sleep. I only had nightmares about being chosen to be in the Hunger Games. I dreamt that my name was called. I walked on stage to take my place beside the Mayor who pulled my name out of the bowl. I looked at him. My whole body was shaking. He looked back and me and smiled. Then I woke up.

My horrible nightmare from last night made me not want to leave my house this morning. I wanted to just stay there and not have to worry about the reaping, like my parents. I sat on the edge of my bed, shaking a bit. Just the thought of going to the reaping was enough to make my whole body shake with fear. I know that the reaping happens every year, but this time I think it's going to be different. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

I looked at the navy blue walls that surrounded my room. I let out a big sigh and stood up. "I don't want to leave this place," I said to myself.

The reaping is about to start. Even though I don't want to be there, I have to. I headed down the stairs from my bedroom and walked into the kitchen. My mother was cooking breakfast.

"Do you want something?" she asked me. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing an apron. She turned to look at me. Her green eyes looked like they were filling up with tears.

"Um, no thanks...I'm not hungry." I hated turning down my mother's wonderful cooking, but just thinking of today made me completely lose my appetite.

"Oh, okay." she said. She looked away from me. She covered her face with her hands. I could hear her quietly crying.

"Mom, it's going to be okay. Don't worry." I said, trying to comfort her. I knew she didn't want me to leave her, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I just...don't want to lose you." she said trying to control her emotions.

I walked over to her and gave a comforting hug. She squeezed me back really hard. It felt like she was never going to let me go. I didn't care, I didn't want to let go either.

Finally, we separated. By now, her tears were almost gone. She grabbed onto my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Look," she said, "you know I love you, and it would break my heart if you ever left me."

"I know, but there's a very slim chance that my name would be called." I smiled. I knew this was a lie, but it seemed to make her happier.

She smiled back and let out a sigh. "Alright."

She ruffled my hair and let me go. I walked past her to get to the side door. I put on my winter boots and grabbed onto the doorknob. I took one last glance behind me. She was still looking at me. She waved goodbye. I waved back.

I opened the door and walked outside into the cold winter air. I closed the door and shivered. I didn't realize how cold it was. I walked towards the front of the house. I stopped. I just realized that I didn't say goodbye to my dad. _Oh well_, I thought_, it's not like he cares about me anyway._ I let out a sigh, and continued walking. I was at the front of the house now. I pulled up my hood on my black sweater, and put my hands in my pockets. I looked to my left.

There it was. I could see it from my house. The reaping stage. It's located in the very center of District 4 beside a large frozen fountain. It's not far from where I live. There were people everywhere. They were surrounding the stage like there was some big concert. Did they think this was fun?

As I was getting closer to the stage, I could start to make out some of the people's faces. I could see some of my friends from school, but there's only one person that really stood out to me. Her name is Annie Cresta. She was near the back trying to see over the crowd.

I started walking faster. I needed to see Annie. I was running now, trying to get to her fast. I pushed my way through the crowd. Finally, I was right beside her. Her eyes were focused on the stage. She hadn't noticed me. I tapped on her arm.

"Hey, Annie," I said.

She turned to look at me. "Oh, hi, Finnick."

She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a lovely white coat with fake fur around the rim of the hood, and a red scarf around her neck. Her dark hair was draped over her coat. Her sea green eyes stared back at mine.

I let out a sigh. "So, how's it going?"

"Um, ok. I'm a little nervous though, what about you?" It was almost as if she was happy to talk to someone.

"Same," I said. _What a stupid question, _I thought. I know we're all feeling the same way.

She put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry Finnick, everything's going to be okay. We've avoided the games for two years now. Even if you were picked, I'd volunteer for you," she smiled.

"No, I won't let you do that!" I said. "I won't let you risk your life!"

"Clam down! Like I said, I highly doubt either of us is going to be picked." she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I looked at her, and smiled back. I felt so happy being with her. Maybe if we stayed calm, everything would be alright.

All of a sudden, the entire crowd was silent. People started looking towards the stage. The district mayor slowly walked up to the mic. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a pink tie. His short brown hair was combed to perfection. He looked very professional.

He looked around at the audience. He seemed uncomfortable being on stage. He fixed his tie. "Hello everyone. It's my honour this year, to present you with the two tributes which will be competing in the annual Hunger Games," If there's one thing that every mayor likes to do, it's announcing the tributes for the games. It was almost as if he was trying to contain his excitement.

"Competing? It's more like a death sentence," I whispered to Annie.

"You're right," she said. Her face was so serious.

"It's a privilege for you to be in the Hunger Games representing our district. No matter what age, gender or body type, we will train you to be the best you can be. Our district is known for having Careers, so other districts will be intimidated by us. We need to show them that we can win the 65th annual Hunger Games!" He was getting the crowd cheering with excitement.

"For the first time ever, I think people _want _to be in the Games." Annie looked surprised.

"He makes this year seem so much different than the others." I said.

Annie nodded.

"Now it's time to call upon the two tributes which will be in this year's Hunger Games," He walked over to the glass bowls and put his hand into one of them. He stirred around the names before pulling one out. "The female tribute is..." He paused for a moment before reading the name. "Mariah Evans!"

_That name sounds familiar. I think I've seen her before,_ I thought.

Everyone watched her walk on stage looking quite calm and relaxed. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. There was no sadness or worry coming from her; she looked fearless and unafraid. She shook the mayor's hand and stood beside him. He handed her the mic. She cleared her throat and looked at the crowd. "Hi, I'm Mariah. I'd just like to say that I'm okay with being the districts' female tribute, and I'll do everything I can to make you guys proud."

The crowd started cheering for her as she gave the mic back to the Mayor. "Thank you. Now it's time for the male tribute!"

"It's going to be me," I said to Annie.

"No, it's not," she said with a smile. "You're thinking _way _too much about this."

The mayor walked over to the other bowl and dug his hand into it. He pulled out a name. "The male tribute is..." I took a deep breath. "Finnick Odair!"

This startled me. Even though I knew it was going to happen, nothing could ever prepare me for it.

Annie gasped and fell to her knees.

"Annie!" I grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up. She wouldn't move.

"Don't worry about me. Everything's going to be alright, remember?" I pulled even harder this time, and she stumbled, trying to stand up. I grabbed onto her tightly and gave her a hug. She started crying.

"Finnick, you need to come on stage _now,"_ the mayor said. He was starting to get frustrated. He looked at his watch as if to say that we were on a time limit.

"Annie, I have to go now, okay?" I put my hands on her shoulders. She turned her head away. "Look at me."

She lifted her head and stared into my eyes. I've never seen her so sad in my life.

"I've got to go," I slowly let go of her and made my way to the stage. I pushed and shoved through the crowd. I could see people staring at me and whispering my name. I tried to ignore it. I made my way up the steps and onto the stage. I took my place beside the mayor. I looked up at him. He didn't smile at me, like he did in my dream, he just narrowed his eyes.

He handed me the mic and shook my hand. I stood there trembling, not knowing what to say.

"Say something kid!" the mayor hissed.

I swallowed hard. All the attention was turned to me. "Hi everyone...I'm Finnick. I guess I'm your tribute this year," The crowd fell silent. I took a deep breath. "It's an honor for me to take place in the Hunger Games. Though I may look small and weak, I will prove to you that I can be one of the smartest and strongest tributes ever!"

The audience was cheering loudly. I gave the mic back to the mayor. Mariah looked at me and smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's give a round of applause to our two wonderful tributes, Mariah and Finnick!"

I searched the crowd looking for Annie. There she was. I could see her running away with her hands covering her face. I looked at the audience shaking. My worst nightmare just came true.


End file.
